


Dirty Little Mudblood

by GryffindorTom



Series: Harry's Sluts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, OoTP divergance, Sex, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: "You're a dirty little Mudblood." he whispered in her ear, remembering the nudes she had sent him. "When Weasley has gone to sleep, I'm going to pound you into next week."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harry's Sluts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	1. Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges from OOTP when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place. Set in the 2010s

Harry caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room that he had been instructed to go into when he heard a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair — Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

Feeling her breasts on her, his erection grew, the thought of what he was going to do to her later was making him excited. " _You're a dirty little Mudblood."_ he whispered in her ear, remembering the nudes she had sent him. " _When Weasley has gone to sleep, I'm going to pound you into next week._ "

Hermione felt her underwear wetting at the thought of what Harry was going to do to her. Even though she hated being called a Mudblood, she knew that from Harry, it turned her on, especially after the lovemaking the had done in the Hospital Wing after the Third Task, when he was making her cum with gusto.

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning, closing the door behind Harry. The younger male looked at Ron and frowned. ' _She's been here, with him looking at that arse, the arse that belongs to me.'_

Harry watched as Ron pulled the letters out of his pocket, ones that he had written. ' _Thank goodness Hermione sent update texts to me, as well as getting Sirius to sneak her phone into the meetings. Its a good job that Wizards don't understand modern technology._

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this —"

He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know. . . ."

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us —"

"— swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

As Harry was pondering his thoughts about how his girlfriend would look with just her stockings and her Gryffindor tie on, the trio was called downstairs as the meeting of the Order had finished.

Walking down the stairs at Number 12, he made sure that Ron and Ginny were in front of them and, casting a whispered anti-eavesdropping spell, groped Hermiones arse.

"I am so looking forward to tying you up, making you do those cute little whimpers whilst I fill your cunt with my cock. Maybe I'll get Sirius to ward part of the library." Harry told his girlfriend, remembering how she got turned on by his degrading of her. "Have you wear only your tie, letting it rest in between your tits whilst I make you cum for me, and me only, my dirty little whore."

"I...I am. I'm your dirty little Mudblood."

Harry would never forget the way the wards were set in the Library when he met up later that evening with Hermione. With Molly Weasley coming in to try and find yet another Dark Arts book, and Sirius coming to check on the two teens whilst he was doing a patrol of the house.

As Harry circled his thumbs on Hermione's nipples, he had only one thought. ' _Thanks Sirius for those memories. She is just like Mom.'_


	2. Three Days Earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand on FFN, here's a second part to Dirty Little Mudblood... (As an aside, this is set during OoTP but in the 2010s, and so features modern technology. Also, it never said in canon that Hermione had a sister or not...)

Hermione Granger was in her house in Croydon, struggling to sleep. She knew it was her boyfriend's birthday, but she could not visit him due to his relatives not accepting any visitors.

She had received a letter from Ron inviting her to visit The Burrow later that day, but she had the feeling that she would not see Harry. _'I miss him. I just want him to fuck me so much that I can't even think.'_

Getting up off her bed, went over to her trunk that was in her wardrobe and opened it. Moving her clothes around, she reached for the dildo that she had got her older sister to buy her after she had got back from Hogwarts, placing it on the bed. Grabbing her new phone, she loaded up the camera app, and smiled to herself. ' _I hope Harry loves looking at these!'_

Loosening her night dress, she felt her breasts come free of their cloth prison, her nipples still hard from the spell that Harry had cast on her a few days after leaving the Hospital Wing, following the TriWizard Tournament. Teesing one of them with her finger and thumb, she felt a tingling in her core. Taking her phone, she moved to infront of a mirror which was attached to a dresser, taking a self portrait of herself in the mirror, teasing herself.

She loaded up her messages and sent her boyfriend a message " _How much do you love me?_ ", along with the photo. Grabbing a selfie stick, she attached her phone to it, and headed back towards her bed, teasing her nipple with one hand, the selfie stick in another Sitting on her bed, she stopped teasing herself and picked up the dildo

Licking the tip of it, she closed her eyes, imagining it was her boyfriend's cock. "Harry" she exclaimed, starting to suck on the silicone version of her boyfriends erection. ' _Oh Harry, fuck my face. I'm just a dirty little Mudblood wanting your powerful half-blood cock in me. Choke me with you cock. Make this dirty little Mudblood earn your cum everywhere'_

Lowering her spare hand down her chest, she reached her clit, feeling how she was starting to wetten at the thought of what Harry had done to her in the Hospital Wing, bending her over on the bed he was meant to be in, lowering her panties, wrapping her skirt over her back and taking her, thrusting in and out, calling her a dirty Mudblood.

Hermione remembered how she felt when Harry called her that. Submissive. Turned on. Horny. Harry grabbing her hair and forcing her face to suddenly raise from the matress of the bed into the hair, smacking her arse.

"You are a massive slut. You enjoy having my cock in your pussy." he said to her.

And she did. Hermione loved being dominated by her best friend. It would not take long for the two teens to come together, but Hermione felt different afterwards, better.

"That...that was-"

"Shush. You enjoyed being treated like that." Harry asked her.

And she did. She enjoyed being treated like Harry had done to her.

"I did. Master. Only by you."

She remembered sending an owl the next day, asking her sister to purchase a phone for her and one for Harry, promising to herself that she would try to speak to him, Dumbledore be dammed. She knew that she would miss his cock in her pussy, so she would send him pictures of her in all sorts of positions, fingering herself, just her and her Gryffindor tie with nothing else on, even just her and her skirt and knee high socks.

"You are a right slut." Harry said to her when she told him, his erection straining against his trousers.

Hermione remembered how he had almost dragged her up the stairs from the Gryffindor Common Room, having been released from the Hospital Wing and, grabbing his wand, cast a spell to make her nipples harden so much, that they would not soften unless he removed the spell.

And then the threw her onto the bed, and took her there and then, ripping her shirt apart, the buttons coming off it, leaving her in her tie and stockings. And she loved it.

As Hermione remembered the second time that Harry had dominated her, had made her whimper whilst he tore her in half, she didn't realise that she had already came, or that she had lowered the dildo down to her pussy, and was thrusting it into herself.

"Harry...Harry." she shouted, her IQ reducing down into low double digits, the pleasure of the dildo making her teeter on the edge of another orgasm.

As she came a second time, she remembered that she was going to send Harry another picture or two. Instead she saw his reply.

" _My dirty little Mudblood."_


End file.
